Disloyalty
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Oneshot. He wanted to know why she felt the need to go to him. Why would he have given her that he himself didn’t have? How would a filthy werewolf compare to him? Hadn’t he given her enough?


Title: Disloyalty

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, people would be scared.

Summary: He wanted to know why she felt the need to go to _him_. Why would he have given her that he himself didn't have? How would a filthy werewolf compare to him? Hadn't he given her enough?

Ship: Sirius/Hermione, and Remus/Hermione

Sirius' eyes squinted as he gulped down another glass of firewhiskey, staring blankly at the raging storm. If he were himself now he would probably laugh at the irony of the weather and him. The storm outside was horrid, maybe the worst they had all year, as was his mood. He couldn't remember the last time he was this angry, probably when they finally discovered Wormtail. But this was a different kind of anger. It wasn't based on vengeance or revenge; it was based on disloyalty of his last remaining friend, and his one true love. It was anger that masked pain.

People whom knew Sirius knew he wasn't the type to get angry that often. He was a fun-loving man, and was hard to break. But this just ruined him. He knew when he was younger, there was a reason he went from female to female, it was due to his insecurities. Sirius thought that one day a pretty girl like Evans would probably come to him, and steals his heart and crushes it into tiny pieces, thus he formulated a plan where he would fuck and leave the girls. Physically, Sirius had done everything you could think of, but emotionally nothing. Sirius never fucked the same woman twice that was his law; because screwing twice would lead to emotions, and he didn't want emotional ties to any female.

But his analogy was pushed in the back of his head once he returned from the Veil. It was all a blur to him, his past, his present, and his future. The only thing he cared about was the woman who saved him, the woman who spent hours and hours researching for a way to bring him back, the woman who cried over his bed when he went into coma after being spit out of the veil, the woman whom now betrayed him.

He hadn't listened to the warnings he received in the back of his head telling him that she is just a cunt. But no, he didn't listen. Sirius opened his heart to her and she took it. She had him wrapped around her fingertips. But Sirius didn't care, he had the woman he loved, or he thought he did.

Sirius glared at the piece of glass just toward his feet. A broken reflection of him shined through. Everything about Sirius seemed on point, except for his stormy grey eyes. No longer did they reflect all the happiness in the world, no, it reflected a man whom lost everything in a single heartbeat. Sirius glared at the reflection staring back at him. He was disappointed, he was ashamed, but most of all he was betrayed. He didn't want to feel the hurt, all he wanted was answers.

He wanted to know why she felt the need to go to _him_. Why would he have given her that he himself didn't have? How would a filthy werewolf compare to him? Hadn't he given her enough? Didn't she have the wealth of the last Black Heir? Wasn't he the most sought out male in the Wizarding World? What more could she want? He had given her everything, and she threw it all back, and slept with him.

Again Sirius took a swig of the firewhiskey, and again squinted as it burned his throat. All the questions kept circling his head over and over again. He wanted answers, but again he found NONE. And he couldn't because the subject that would give him all the answers was no more.

* * *

Harry awoke to a shirll scream coming from the other side of the house. Quickly he sprinted towards the commotion and saw his wife, Ginny, on the floor crying while clutching today's prophet. Harry quickly rushed towards her, and lifted her off the ground. She thrust the tear soaked news paper in his hands. 

There was a wedding picture of Sirius and Hermione on the front page, his eyes then looked down at the bolded heading.

**HUSBEND COMMITS SUICIDE AFTER MURDERING HIS WIFE**

* * *

_A/N: Yeah. Sorry all Remus lovers, but I wanted to try something dark. I like angry crazy Sirius. It's fun to write. Yay! Lol. Sirius decapitated Hermione's head... for all those who were wondering how he killed her. Lol. No, I am just joking. But that would be crazy though. Lol. Okay, who read the Deathly Hallows? What did you think? Like it? Love it?_


End file.
